Alone
by CharmStone127
Summary: Songfic based on Celine Dion's amazing song 'Alone' Don't like MMAD? Don't read! Simple as!


**EDIT 7th June 2012: **With regards to a certain review last night, the song lyrics have been removed. If you want to find them, please search them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song nor the characters mentioned. All I own is my plot.

**Song: **Alone by Celine Dion

**A/N: **So I've been listening to this song a lot lately, and I absolutely love it. Then I saw a video of Minerva and Albus edited to it on youtube, and it came very close to making me cry, which is pretty bloody hard for anything to do! I strongly recommend you check it out, if you search for "minerva mcgonagall albus dumbledore you meant a great deal to me" it's the top link by CourtlyLady. Not just for MMAD shippers - I have a friend who only sees them as friends and even she loved the video because she interpreted it from a friendship point of view.

Anywhooo I couldn't help but come up with this and just had to get it written and then I thought I may as well publish it. If you don't like anything to do with MMAD, don't read, simples! If you do like the pairing, please read and let me know what you think by hitting that little review button down the bottom :) It means a lot!

And to any "A Cinderella Story" readers, I promise I will have an update done soon, I have a chapter more or less finished and just need to check it over so probably within the next couple of days! Apologies for the wait but lots gone on with finishing school and prom etc so been busy busy busy :)

And now I shall quit my ramblings and allow you to read the story :)

* * *

_There once were lyrics here_

The gentle ticking of her pocket watch seemed to echo through the silence, each one worse to hear than the next. Albus had left the school along with Harry earlier that evening, requesting that as many members of the Order of the Phoenix as possible be present, yet telling no one a reason for any of it.

Another second ticked past, followed by another, and Minerva couldn't help but wonder how many more would pass before the headmaster returned. That was, if he was going to return.

_No,_ she shook her head firmly. He would return. He was Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive. Of course he would return. He had to.

_But now they are no more_

She had always prided herself on being independent, and without being obnoxious she knew her magical prowess was greater than that of many a witch or wizard. Yet, now she found herself wondering just how she would cope if Albus failed to return. It scared her how weak such a thought made her feel, but the man had become an important person in her life and she couldn't bear losing him.

_So I'm just going_

He had been her mentor since she was eleven, and Minerva's later years as a student had seen a form of friendship develop between teacher and student, which had only strengthened after she had left school. More recently, he had become her employer or, as the pair preferred to see it, her colleague. She had taken his place as Transfiguration professor and Head of Gryffindor once Albus became Headmaster, and later accepted the position of Deputy Headmistress. It was clear to anyone how close the two were both in professional and personal terms, but what no one knew was the way Minerva truly felt for the man she stood beside.

_Tonight_, she promised herself. Tonight she would tell him. If, no, _when_ he returned, she would tell him the truth. She knew there was little chance of him reciprocating her feelings, but she also knew he would not be unkind in telling her so and would certainly not tell others what she confided in him. It would be hard, but he needed to know the truth. She needed him to know the truth.

_To tell you where they were!_

It was never to be. He did return that night, but she never saw him until he lay at the foot of the Astronomy Tower, his last breath having been taken from him by the very man Albus insisted could be trusted.

That was the first time in many years she had broken down in the presence of anyone apart from Albus, but it did not last long. With him gone, she had to take the position of Headmistress. In the public eye, she mourned little. In the privacy of her chambers, she let the tears flow freely.

His funeral was the worst, but she managed to keep a stiff upper lip throughout, a true testament to the strength of her character.

That night, however, once all the students had left, she left the castle and made her way to the white tomb in which Albus' body now lay. A single tear fell upon the marble, and she placed one hand upon the cool surface.

"_I love you," _she whispered, regretting that she had never had the chance to say it to him whilst he lived, and cursing Severus Snape for the fact that she never would. Merlin help the man if she ever saw him again.

* * *

**\/\/ Oooh look, a review button! Wonder what happens if you click it ;) \/\/**


End file.
